Different Beginnings
by StephieM
Summary: Lorelai walks into Williams Hardware to ask for directions.. But instead she finds the man who will change her life.


A/N: Hello all I am back... I started this story a long time ago, but stopped because... well I have no idea. I am reposting it now because of one person who gave me an idea. It was to start at the beginning and explain how they got together. Well I went a step further. I decided to not just explain but do the entire story on them. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Punkcatwithissues: You were the one to give me the idea to do this. Thank you so much.  
  
And of course my wonderful beta Bonnie  
  
Now here's the story.  
  
And the journey begins.  
  
Lucas Danes was taking an order in his fathers' Hardware store, when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen walk into his door. She looked a bit lost and very tired.  
  
"Coffee," she stated simply.  
  
Luke looked at her oddly.  
  
"Umm, this is a hardware store." She looked at him in annoyance, as if he had just told her the most obvious thing ever... which he had.  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed! I thought this was a government agency posing as a hardware store all conspiring to keep coffee away from me. No, I'm looking for a place to find coffee. And I can't manage to find any in this teeny tiny little itty bitty town. You see, I have this little baby here-"  
  
For the first time since she had walked through the door Luke realized that she was holding a bundle in her arms.  
  
"And she really cries a lot," she continued rambling. "And if I don't get any coffee in my veins SOON, my head will explode and you will have bloody brains and a crying baby on your hands. Now, where can I get a good cup of coffee?"  
  
Luke just stared at her; he had never heard someone talk so much or so fast. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, and these amazing blue eyes that seemed to stare right into his soul.  
  
Lorelai looked at this man; he was looking at her in an odd way. She had been looked at like that before, but for some reason with him it didn't feel as degrading as when other men did it.   
  
"Hello!!! Remember me?? Your customer, the one who needs coffee? Yeah still here!!"  
  
Luke snapped out of his daydream to the girl waving her hands in front of his face.  
  
"You're not actually a customer if you don't buy anything." he reminded her. She started to protest but just as she opened her mouth, the little bundle in her arms started to wail.  
  
"No, no, please not again. Please stop crying. I'll give you coffee when I find some if you just stop crying so the annoying man in the flannel can tell me where to find coffee."  
  
Luke didn't even notice her insult. He was looking at the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. She had eyes just like her mother and he fell in love with her automatically. He looked back up at her mother.  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
Lorelai looked at him oddly.  
  
"Look my sister had a kid about her age. I will make you some coffee and warm up some formula."  
  
Lorelai looked him skeptically. She hardly knew this guy but something in his eyes made her trust him.  
  
"I don't even know your name." She replied  
  
"It's Luke. My dad owns this store. Upstairs is his office. My sister stays there when she comes to visit. I can make you a good cup of coffee."  
  
Lorelai's face lit up like a child's at the mention of coffee. She followed his direction up the stairs and yelled down, "I'm Lorelai by the way!! Thanks!"  
  
Luke smiled and turned around to tell the stock boy he was taking a break. He went up the stairs to find Lorelai playing with the baby on the couch. He smiled and just stood at the door quietly admiring her beauty. She had a beautiful smile that she hadn't revealed when she was downstairs. He realized how young she was; she had to be at least 17, if not younger. Her daughter noticed Luke standing in the doorway and giggled. Lorelai turned around and blushed, but not for long.  
  
"Well THERE you are! I am going to go crazy if I don't get any coffee soon." Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to the coffee pot.  
  
"You know their starting to prove that this stuff can kill you. Something about unnatural products corrupting your system."  
  
Lorelai looked at him as if he had grown a third head.  
  
"Coffee is my life, it is the only way I managed to stay sane when Rory wouldn't sleep through the night. I would have to get up in the morning to go to school and only have slept about two hours."  
  
Ignoring her comments about coffee he asked, "Rory, is that her name?" Lorelai grinned mischievously.  
  
"Technically her name is Lorelai, but I call her Rory because it would be confusing otherwise." Luke looked at her this time as if she had grown the third head.  
  
"See the thing is," Lorelai explained. "I was giving birth and I couldn't come up with any good names other than my own, and then I started thinking about how men always name their offspring after themselves, and the rest, as they say is history. Of course a lot of painkillers went into that decision but hey, she's my daughter right?"  
  
Luke just nodded and handed her a cup of coffee. She gladly accepted it and gulped it down all at once. Lorelai smiled as she put the mug down.  
  
"Wow, that is the best coffee I have ever had, and I am the top authority on coffee, what's the difference?"  
  
Luke just smiled, "Well now, if I told you my secret what good would that do??" He grinned at her mischievously.  
  
"So what are you doing here in our neck of the woods?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "I used to live in Hartford with my parents, but I really needed to get out of there, ya know?" Luke really didn't know but he nodded anyway.  
  
"So do you know where you are staying?" Lorelai looked at him  
  
"Um.... Sure ya know... that place... on that street," she looked at him and could tell that he didn't believe a word she said.  
  
"No, not at all, I don't even have a job; I just picked a town on the map and decided that's where I'm going."  
  
Luke thought for a moment, "Well if you like you can stay here for a few weeks til you find something. I might be able to find you a job. A lady I know is always looking for maids at her inn."  
  
Luke finished and looked at Lorelai. She looked so shocked.  
  
"Ummm, wow, I'm not sure I can take the place, or the job, I'm usually very very very independent. But, thanks for the offer." Luke smiled at her.  
  
"Sure, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Lorelai smiled at him.  
  
"Well, thank you for everything but I really have to go, I need to find things on my own." Luke nodded, and led her to the door.  
  
"I understand but remember if you need anything, just ask me, I'm sure I can help." Lorelai smiled at him and walked out the door. 


End file.
